Adolescent
by Ginger4ever
Summary: Teddys life so far as he sees it


Title: Adolescent

Author: Ginger4ever aka Ginger

Rating: R

Paring: Teddy/Victoire, Teddy/Lily (Lily/Rose, "Teddy/James", "Ginny/Draco")

Genre: Drama

Summary: Teddys life so far as he sees it

Warning: Sexual interference with an under aged person

Disclaimer: Rowling created the characters, I'm just messing with them for free.

Finnish version: Tunnekylmyys

A/N: I wrote this story originally in Finnish after listening "Paha Susi" bands song Paha saa palkkansa (Evil gets what it deserves) (myspace dot com slash pahasusi). All the stories about "fabulous sexy amazing superhero Teddy" made me sick so I wanted to turn the table around. I really wanted to translate this specific story, though my English is a bit rusty. Sorry for that.

Grandmother had already stopped caring, when the aurors brought me back home for the first time. I was thirteen and the summer holliday in its half terms. You know what it's like when boredom strikes. When you have nothing else left to do, it feels like a good idea to hang up some mugglekids to the appletrees by their ankles. It doesn't even take as strong magic as erasing the memories.

Of course they should have taken my wand away, break it into three pieces. Had I been someone, anyone else, they probably would have, but when ones godfather is who he is, parents were who they were, then therefore "the boy must have an another chance, he's an orphan, he has suffered enough, all he needs is more love and devotion." I laughed myself to sleep that night.

My ammusement died by the minute my godfather started to demand that I participated in every kneazlenaming and Sundaysuppers. He wanted me to be a part of his family and in some form I was. I just didn't want to get too much involved – I already had a family, they just happened to have kicked the bucket some while ago.

When I was little the thig I hated most was when people came by, tapped my shoulder and told me their version of the sad martyr's death of the Lupins. If I had had a knut for every time when someone said " they would be so proud of you" or "they will always watch over you", I would have been rich as hell when I turned ten and wouldn't have had to secretly sell my godfathers broomstick just to get some firewhisky when I wanted to get something to drink.

It couldn't have interested me less what others thought of me. I dyed my hair to black when turquoise started to bore me and on the next second all I could hear was how cool, awesome, incredible it was. There were times when I just wanted to sit still on library's quiet corridor and smoke mandrakeroots and yet from out of nowhere popped out someone, who also wanted to be alone with me.

Victoire did good to me, or at least grandmother thought so. What was I supposed so say to that, what was I supposed to expect from a partly veela little girl, that is what Victoire was, adolescent, inexperienced, unwilling to try anything new. To Victoires credit I must say that I did grow mentaly because of her – nothing builds up young lads patience like a girl born with coalenced knees.

After saying that I wish no presumptions are made, those days I did not poke between the legs everything that moved. Sex and its part on young mens lives was and is extremely overrated. In, out, in, out, hand shakes one-two-three. Merlin. I was no teenanger, when I started to score with the ladies on a way any father or grandfather would dread me to. I was on my mid-twenties when I really lowered myself. Fourteen plus ten, twentyfour.

James had always been a big fan of mine, so devoted, that it almost made me doupt. The boy watched me hungrily like I was made from sugar and dripping honey as I wanked by. Perhaps it was oedipal or something, maybe he wanted to be me, not just with me. But to James I never touched.

He little sister Lily Potter had just turned fourteen when I run into her while I was hunting for job in Hogsmeade. That girl had always wanted the exact same things as her elder brothers, penis envy I quess, and I decided to play nice, even offered her a couple spiced-up butterbeers in Hog's head in the honour of her aging. Josiah Greengrass, a friend of mine, always said that if the grass grows, field is free for playing around. Behind Hog's head, on top of enchanted garbagebin I did Lily as she bled to my new robes.

Don't worry, everything turned up quite good, or so I've heard. Lily upset everyone after she got caught between Rose Weasleys thighs in the middle of an annual Halloweenparty in twothousand and twentythree. I like to think that it was I who made it all possible. That some day they would ask me to join them.

Grandmother died.

I inherited the familyhouse, yet mintaining it didn't interest me at all. I lived in a flat on Diagon alley and from its balcony could be seen inside Leaky Caldrons rentalrooms. I sold the familyhouse and lived quite the wealthy life even after all the money was spent. It was easy to make my beloved godfather feel quilty.

After reaching thirty plus something the wife of my godfathers came to have "a small chat" with me. It would have been no challenge to miss-lead her, everyone knows how women near they fifties were lacking intimacy and romance. I quess it was a sudden mental disturbance that I listened every detail of her long and moaning outburst but I did get to say the last word like any adolescent man. Auntie fell silent as I asked had she yet been cought red handed with mr. Malfoy.

Therefore it wasn't for the lack of money I broke the windows of Borgin & Burges and took the cashbox with me. Josiah an a new acquaintance Aurelia Finnigan followed me and stepped aside to the shadows when a local safetyguard came by. My stunnigspell has always been dreadfully brilliant but my aim was a bit rusty. It was the third spell that took him down. Next morning it was all over the news that one of my no-good efforts had broken a window and paralysed a four-year-old not ready to go to bet. I tell you, parents these days are pathetic, won't even get their kids to sleep.

Aurelia didn't like it at all when I refused to give myself in though she didn't have the nerve to squeel on me eighter. She did hope out loud that I would get caught. It was easy to notice that Aurelia had had parents who read fairytales to her. I lighted up a mandrakerootcigarette and shoke the ashes to a winegoblet.


End file.
